Ranma has a tail!
by limelie
Summary: [ON HOLD]Ranma leaves Nerima for a cure. Instead he winds having a tail and some more! DBZRanma fic. Also incluces some drama and romance. First fic, so be nice!
1. Default Chapter

**_This fic is now officially going under rewrite._**

**_I decided to change some events, but the course of the fic will still be the same and I hope this rewrite made things a little better._**

**_Just to let you guys know, I have a new format._**

"speech"

_thoughts_

This is my first fic, so go easy on me kay?

A/N: I'm not fully going to introduce the characters since you may already know some of them. I'm really sorry, but I'm trying to make this fast because I got my hours cut of the computer.

Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never will.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_by Xyez Nikali_** **a.k.a.** **_limelie_**

Akane had just woken up on her bed, she suddenly had felt strange, like something was missing; but she just shook of the feeling instead. When a realization of horror came to her,Ranma had told her that he was leaving the night before that he would be leaving soon. She noticed a note laying in front of her on her blanket; she quickly grabbed it and started reading. It said:

_Dear Akane,_

_I want you to know I loved you very much, but I never had enough courage to tell you._

_I have left Nerima, and I will never return in fear of hurting you more than I have now. I have left for China in hopes of curing my curse and maybe just I will come back, for now, I don't want to get your hopes up, I also have another reason for leaving. I also wanted to escape the chaos I attract and the people I hurt along with it. I will try my best to send you letters to keep you informed on how I am doing. Please don't try to follow me for you might be injured by chaos that follows me everywhere._

_P.S. Please don't tell anyone where I have gone, it will only cause more trouble for me. Please do not think I went with Shampoo, for I have no feeling for her only you._

_With all my heart,  
__Ranma Saotome_

Tears fell down Akane's cheeks as she read the letter. "Ranma no baka, I really loved you I really did. Why did you have to leave..." Akane choked a sob.

Though someone in China had reached his destination, it was place covered by different pools, each having a bamboo pole in the middle. The place was very littered with these springs that you may think that they were puddles after a great storm passed. Jusenkyo Springs, the place where animal and humans alike get cursed into another being. This place was where Saotome Ranma had desperately sought to come in peace to be cured.He had already spotted the guide and would ask him where the Spring of the Drowned Man was. The boy was wearing a red Chinese top and black kung fun pants. He had a pigtail and stunningly beautiful blue-gray eyes. The poor lad, as we all know, had fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Girl, he was tobe cursed forever in transforming from one gender to another.

The guide had immediately recognized the youth and said the spring had been destroyed by an unknown reason, but had pointed out to him there was another spring that could maybe cure him.

Ranma lost no time and ran to the spring that could possibly cure him. Before he jumped in though, hewhispered in a hopeful tone,"Akane, I may really maybe able to go back to you.",with the determination evident in his eyes and courage to face whatever the outcome of his dive was, he jumped in.

A moment later, the drenched soul finally resurfaced, and saw his reflection on the reflective surface of the spring. He felt uneasy for some reason, at the back of his mind, his thoughts were telling him to look in front of him instead of his reflection on the magical liquid.

He fainted as he now knew why, he saw in front of him his female form face to face, blinking strangely at him for a momentand she had a brown furry tail lashing behind her.

The red haired girl was confused, she had thought that the curse was finally permanent, she was, or she formerly thought of herself as a he, was looking at her mirror image. An opposite mirror image in fact, it was her male self staring back at her pale onyx pools which were her eyes. In fact, they were in the same pool, staring each other intently and then, she too fainted.

As they fainted, their heads lightly hit the soil on their sides of the cursed pool resulting to quickly wearing away some of the humus and the wind weathering the rest and slowly guiding the mystical fluid of the two other pools on their opposite ends into their own puddle of magic.

As the magic of the spring took effect on their bodies, a soft aquamarine glow emitted from the pool. The fat guide had noticed this display of magic, he quickly rushed to the cursed pool to see thr case.

**_...o0o0o..._**

Somewhere in the sky, higher above the clouds was a temple. The beauty was amazing, itrivaled the Taj Mahal over in it's stricking picturesque site, maybe even more wonderful than it. Standing at and edge of the holy structure, two figures look down on earth. One of them very much looked like and elf, he had pointed ears and was slightly stout, his head sprouted two short green antennas.He was a bit shorter than the man beside him. The elf-sized man, or child in his case, held a staff. I looked like a sheperd's staff, and yet, it was quite unique. Now, the man beside him had a turban on, maybe with aspectacular sky blue jewel in center of it. He quite pointed ears, he was wearing a tact genie out fit. He had black skin and slightly thick red lips.

"Dende, would you suppose we tell Goku about this?" The genie like figure asked. Mr. Popo walked on another edge of the constrution of the tiled floor of the Lookout.

"Yes, maybe we should Mr. Popo." Agreeing to the idea, he had a concetrated look on his face, it also had a mix of shock and urgency.

_Goku... Goku... are you there? Goku..._

The man named Goku was on a remote island, he had gone there to to train. He was with a man slightly shorter than himself, the man had flamed shaped hair and wore a type of alien armor on him. He looked somewhat arrogant, contrasting the man with him who had slightly, or should we say, less spikier hair than. He had a face of joy and some excitement.

_I'm here Dende, what is it?_ As he was assumed to be, he asked cheerfully. He was answering back telepathicly to his green friend.

_I'm sensing two saiyans somewhere east from the look out._ Dende sighed. It was good that he was able to reach the saiyan.

_WHAT! I thought we were the only saiyans left!?_ Shocked, he yelled the reply back in his mind. His face formed a reaction of surprise, which in turn, took Vegeta's attention.

_Alright Dende, I'll go look for the saiyans._ Goku jumpstarted hi ki and floated up.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess I have to go." Goku looked apologetically at Vegeta.

"Wait! Where are you going? What happened? I demand to know!" Vegeta, as usual, his temper had risen again.

"Dende told me that two new saiyans were just sighted in the east." Goku beckoned the prince to follow, he headed en route to east.

"All right then, let's head out."

And with that they flew off to the land of the dragon, where they would find to newly transformed saiyans.

_**...oOoOo...**_

Ranma began to return to consciousness, his vision was blurry, his head ached.

The female Ranma stirred, she had an unusual feeling, like she was different.

Ranma's eyes widened to what he saw next. Sitting beside him was his female body, only covered by a blanket. She had onyx eyes now, not to what he used to own as blue poolsin that form.

He was panicked, a thousand thoughts raced his mind.

"What happened!? Tell me what happened!?" Ranma nearly strangled the guide, he was undoubtly anxious.

He noticed something, he spotted that a brown rope swishing behind him. Ranma looked behind him, the _rope _suddenly coiled onto his waist. He checked it's source, it was coming from him, it was a tail all along, just what he saw on his red haired counter part. "Where's the mirror?" Ranma spoke quietly, it was like athreatening tone. Almost like he would stop at nothing to kill you.

"What you say sir?" The guide asked, not knowing he was at risk.

The martial artist gritted his teeth, "Where's the mirror damn it?!"

The guide quivered, he shakily pointed to his left, "It is at the other room sir..."

"Thank you." Ranma headed for the door, he faced the mirror when he came in. _What happened to me..._ Ranma touched his cheek. _What happened..._ Staring straight at him was not the violet eyed youth he knew. Like his female counterpart, he now onyx eyes, his hair, it was now slightly standing on it's own. _No..._

Ranma immediately rushed to the guide immediately, "What happened to me!?" he was yelling, fear and anxiety were evident in his tone.

The guide shakily replied to the lad, "Well good sir, I don't know exactly how, but I only pointed you the Spring of the Drowned Alien Twins, which after, I could tell you to cut of your tail sir. I am mistaken, it seems you have mixed the spring water, you know an alien, that and you have now ahave twin sister. the magic of the three springs have combined to make you two new beings. Each with a unique ki, but that good sir, you must find out yourself."

"What? You mean we're now different people with each a unique ki of our own." The female Ranma had somehow recovered from her shock.

"Yes ma'aam, but the uniqueness is different, you somehow the yin and yang in you now..."

"And that means..." the male Ranma had his arms crossed in a corner, thinking deeply about this situation.

"Good sir, you no longer what you were, you now a different person in this world."

* * *

A/N: So waddya think of this chappie. I accept constructive criticism but not flames. Hope ya guys enjoyed this fic. Don't forget. R&R!!! 

A/N: I'd also appreciate if you guys emailed me some ideas. I just got hit by writer's block after I wrote.

This is limelie, Ja Ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2 arguments

A/N: (sighs) Finally got time to update this fic. Oh yeah, anybody out there wanna know my English name, five guesses. Starts with an N ends with an E.  
  
I'm sorry for some grammatical errors; English isn't exactly what you call my first language.  
  
Arigato mosaimasu mina-san for the reviews!!!   
  
Oh before I forget, I changed the category from Action/Adventure/Angst to A/A/Humor, so there's gonna be some OOCness! You have been warned!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never will.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time...  
  
"Now you two aliens."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!" the two Ranmas yelled in unison.  
  
And so it continues...  
  
"What do you mean we're now aliens!?" , as if on cue, Vegeta blasted the door down.  
  
"Who-who are you?" the guide stammered in fear of getting blasted into oblivion. (I'm evil, hehe)  
  
Then the guide faints. (I finally got rid of him. MWAHAHAHA!)  
  
"I'm Prince Vegeta, prince of all saiyans; this third-class baka over here is Kakarot."  
  
"Hi! And please call me Goku; I'm more comfortable with it than my saiyan name!" He added cheerily. (duh)  
  
Ranma and Ranko sweatdrop.  
  
"Ooooooookayyyyyy. This is here is Ranko, and I'm Ranma. What do you mean by saiyans? I'd be glad to know what they are, and why the hell I have a tail."  
  
"What we'd like to know is why you don't know what a saiyans is."  
  
"It's a long story, and even if we told you, you wouldn't even believe us." said Ranko.  
  
"Try me." said Vegeta with a low growl.  
  
And so went Ranma and Ranko to tell their story of their horrible training trip, the Jusenkyo curse, the glomping fiancés, killer rivals, failed marriage, and how he ran away to get cured.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad." said Goku in amazement of what he just heard.  
  
"Now could you tell us what a saiyans is?" curiously asked Ranko.  
  
"Saiyans are a warrior race, which is supposed to extinct, we were enslaved by a Planet Trader called Frieza, and he told us that if we don't do what he tells us, he would destroy our planet, Vegeta-sei. Now that all said, I would like to know how you got your tails." Vegeta was really getting impatient after explaining all this.  
  
"W-what do you mean we, don't tell me you are, what ya call saiyans, you don't even have tails?" asked Ranma.  
  
Of course, this made Vegeta furious.  
  
"I GOT MY TAIL CUT OF BY THIS THIRD CLASS BAKA! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"  
  
"We used to be one person, but we fell into a Jusenkyo spring that split me into two people. I was shocked to see myself, and fainted into another spring; now it's permanent, we can't merge in to one anymore. And before you ask why we're different genders, it's 'cuz of the curse we had before this."  
  
"You're saying that those springs out there made you saiyans!?" (I'll let you're imagination go free here and decide who said it, hehe, writer's block.)  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Yay! We can get our tails back! Woohoo." Goku starts to do a little dance.  
  
"Ooooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Why do want you're tails back anyways." Obviously confused Ranko asked.  
  
"With our tails back we're more powerful than without it (tail)." Explained Vegeta.  
  
"So you're saying that we're much stronger than before?" Ranma asked while doing a kata to test it.  
  
"Wow! You're right! I am stronger and faster than before! Hey Ranko, why don't we spar outside, I wanna try this new found strength of ours!"  
  
"Sure! I really wanna learn more about our new curse; it really doesn't seem that bad!"  
  
They both exited the hut.  
  
Meanwhile... inside...  
  
"Kakarot, we need to find those springs and get our tails back; and then we get our brats and mates do get do jump into the springs and become pure blooded saiyans."  
  
"Uh, 'Geta, are you sure we need to find those springs by ourselves, we could always ask Ranma or Ranko where the springs are."  
  
"Uh, okay; and don't call me 'Geta!"  
  
"Sure Veggie!" Goku chirped.  
  
Then they both exited the hut.  
  
With Ranma and Ranko...  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma had just fired his confidence ki-blast when he heard a voice from underneath.  
  
"Hiryushoten Ha!" Ranko thought she had just blasted Ranma, but when the dust cleared all she just saw was Ranma a bit fazed, but nonetheless held his ground.  
  
"W-why didn't it blast you into LEO?" she was more than shocked.  
  
"I don't know, it seems that our new form can withstand more attacks than our previous ones."  
  
A clap was heard from the background, it was from Vegeta who floating to the scene alongside Goku.  
  
"Well said Ranma, I never thought you would get used to your new body this easily." He (Vegeta) said half-amused and half-amazed.  
  
On the other hand, Goku was more amazed than Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, you guys were great considering you've only had this form for a few hours!"  
  
"Well, uh, thanks." Ranma smiled sheepishly; obviously these saiyan genes were affecting his personality.  
  
"Woah! When did you guys fly?!" Ranko's eyes were bugging out its sockets, so was Ranma's.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean us. We've been doing this the entire time we were talking." Goku said.  
  
"You-you mean these bodies can fly?" (Take you're pick of who said it, Ranma or Ranko, they're both amazed by this stunt you know.)  
  
"You mean you can do ki-blasts and yet you can't levitate?" Vegeta was really starting to laugh his head.  
  
"Hey! We only learned to use ki-blast by watching our rival!" fumed Ranko.  
  
"Yeah, we were in a fight with him when we learned to use this kind of attack!" agreed Ranma.  
  
"They're right you know Vegeta, I learned to use ki-blasts before I learned to fly too." Goku backed them up.  
  
"All right Kakarot, first thing tomorrow I'll teach them how to fly."  
  
"Who died and made you our sensei!?" Ranko was really getting angry at this, those saiyan genes were really having a different effect on Ranko then on Ranma.  
  
"For you information onna," Vegeta hated being spoken to in this way "I am the Prince off all saiyans, and I can teach whoever I want!"  
  
"We maybe saiyans now, but we weren't always saiyans we were humans!"  
  
And so the argument continued on through the night...  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Ranma were going to hit the hay (pardon the pun), so they went of to the guide's hut and get settled in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/N: So how'd ya guys like this chappie, reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!  
  
Read my profile to know what I'm talking about in my A/N in the beginning of this chap.  
  
This limelie, Ja Ne! 


	3. Rivals an fiances

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter3.  
  
To everyone who reviewed, thanx!!! You guys are da best!!!  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DODS. (Don't own. Don't sue.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Last time...  
  
"Who died and made you our sensei!?" Ranko was really getting angry at this; those saiyan genes were really having a different effect on Ranko than on Ranma.  
  
"For your information onna," Vegeta hated being spoken to in this way "I am the Prince of all saiyans, and I can teach who ever I want!"  
  
"We maybe saiyans now, but we weren't always saiyans we were humans!"  
  
And so the argument continued on through the night...  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Ranma were going to hit the hay (pardon the pun), so they went to the guide's hut to get settled in.  
  
And so it continues...  
  
Early next morning...  
  
We hear four saiyans stomachs growl.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggrrrrryyyyyyyy." Complain our favorite third-class baka.  
  
"Same here." Moaned Ranma.  
  
"Here too." Ranko agreed.  
  
"Alright, we'll find some food." A still grumpy Vegeta said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Nerima...  
  
Akane crunched Ranma's letter in her hand, for three days now she had been worried sick about Ranma. She also had to put up with her father screaming that the schools will never be joined, along with our panda cursed, shogi cheating Saotome.  
  
"Ranma, I'm gonna find you no matter what it takes; and I'm not letting anyone stand in my way." She packed her bag and was set. "Alright, next stop China!"  
  
Unknown to our mallet wielding Tendo, that the profit-happy Tendo had installed a voice recorder in her room and radar in her bag.  
  
Cackling evilly the middle Tendo went to find our favorite NWC.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Nekohaten...  
  
"You're saying that future son-in-law went to China to find his cure."  
  
"Yes, now pay up."  
  
"Shampoo now find airen!"  
  
Behind the counter...  
  
"Saotome, I'll find you, and you will pay for stealing my Shampoo..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Kuno Mansion...  
  
"Ah, pigtailed-goddess we shall finally be together!"  
  
"Ranma-sama is in China, I shall find him! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
And we see Nabiki counting money.  
  
"Ju-sen, Ni-Ju-sen, San-Ju-sen..."  
  
For you people who didn't understand that. (10,000, 20,000, 30,000)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Ukyo's Okonomiyaki (sp)...  
  
"Ran-chan will need someone to cook for him!"  
  
"Shichi-Ju-sen, Go-Ju-sen, Roku-Ju-Sen..."  
  
(40,000, 50,000, 60,000)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With the eternally Lost Boy (Don't ask me how she found him)...  
  
"RANMA, YOU WILL PAY FOR LEAVING AKANE-SAN!"  
  
"Okay Ryoga, you need a map to get to China, right?  
  
"Uh, yeah, Nabiki-san, Arigato."  
  
"Whatever, just pay up."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back with our fave saiyans...  
  
We see Goku, Ranma, Ranko, and Veggie wolfing down on some ki-fried fish.  
  
"Shy nebwa tot kwi-pwied pwish wwash dish gu!" Talking-with-mouth-full Ranma commented. (Translation: I never thought ki-fried fish was this good!)  
  
"Shu gos dwat wiet!" agreed Ranko. (Translation: You got that right!)  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Ahhhhh..." four relieved sigh have been heard.  
  
"We start flying right now." Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to be pushy." Replied a very annoyed Ranko.  
  
"So how do we levitate anyway." Asked Ranma.  
  
"You just push ki down below you." Answered Goku.  
  
"That easy?" Ranko smirked.  
  
"Woah, it is easy!" chirped Ranma as he levitated. (creepy...)  
  
"Of course it is easy baka!" yelled Ranko.  
  
"Now, how about try powering up." Demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Powering up?" asked Ranko and Ranma simultaneously.  
  
"Here, we'll show." Our two fave saiyans powered up.  
  
"Wow... you guys are powerful!" Vegeta smirked and Goku... let's just say, insert Son Grin TM .  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta and Goku realized something.  
  
"You guys can sense ki!?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, kinda." Came the reply.  
  
"Who taught you that?" asked Goku a.k.a. Kakarot.  
  
"Our dad, we used to be thieves during our training trip until I learned the difference between right and wrong." Answered Ranma..  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is now Kakarot?"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What is onna?"  
  
"Let's just break for."  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" roared the saiyan prince.  
  
"Too late.".  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME, BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!"  
  
"AH, PIGTAILED GODDESS!"  
  
"RANMA-SAMA, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"AIREN!"  
  
"RAN-CHAN!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU STEAL SHAMPOO!"  
  
"RANMA NO BAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Uh, Ranma."  
  
"Yes, Ranko?"  
  
"FLY FOR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"  
  
And so our heroes fly toward the horizon.  
  
Final destination.  
  
Capsule Corporation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
A/N: So mina-san, how'd you like this chapter?  
  
Let me show you where to put your treasured reviews.   
  
/ This is limelie, Ja Ne! 


	4. Where do we live?

Limelie: I've decided to call some of my assistants for my author's notes. They're Diandra and Jazzie!  
  
Diandra: It's good to be here!  
  
Jazzie: Um, hi mina-san, hope ya enjoy our company.  
  
Limelie: K, so everyone's here I'd like to thank my reviewers. Daindra and Jazzie will now thank them personally.  
  
Jazzie: (drum roll) KyLewin, thanx for reviewing every chapter!  
  
Diandra: You too SilverKnight7!  
  
Jazzie: Hey, don't forget Cauli, she did too.  
  
Diandra: Hehe...  
  
Limelie: Don't get sidetracked you two!  
  
Jazzie/Diandra: Sorry!  
  
(Jazzie digs through a big pile of forgotten stories of the authoress.)  
  
Jazzie: Um, let's see... oh here it is! Thanx for the reviews from Gijinka Renamon, steen and rickW22!  
  
Limelie: We've got that finished, now to the disclaimer!  
  
Diandra: Nicole does not own Ranma, DBZ/GT or any other anime, but she does own a big collection of Beyblades, Pokemon plushies, Jazzie and Me!  
  
Limelie: On with the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
  
"FLY FOR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"  
  
And so our heroes fly toward the horizon.  
  
Final destination.  
  
Capsule Corporation.  
  
And so it continues...  
  
"Um, anybody know where we're headed?" asked Ranko.  
  
"Yeah, we just flew off." Added Ranma.  
  
"I think you could go to my place, I live at Mt. Paozu (sp)." Offered Goku.  
  
"Kakarot, I think you should reconsider, the banshee woman could barely stand another two Saiyans." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hmm... How 'bout you're place Vegeta, it's big enough, you could tell Bulma to prepare a room or two." Stated Goku.  
  
"Sound Good! Let's go there!" Ranma chirped.  
  
"I agree." Ranko pointed to Ranma.  
  
"It's agreed then, let's go." Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
And with that they blasted of to CC.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Jusenkyo...  
  
"How'd Ranma learn to do that!" yelled Ryoga.  
  
"And why the hell where there two Ranmas'!" yelled Akane in the background.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the hut the guide began to stir. (You thought I got rid of him for good didn't ya?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It began to rain, so the NWC went to the hut for shelter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Capsule Corp. ...  
  
"Wow, this is Capsule Corporation? It's huge!" said the very amazed Ranma.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed our red-head.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go inside, it's gonna rain soon." Said Goku.  
  
Inside...  
  
"So you're saying that you fell into a spring and got split into people?" said a blue-haired woman.  
  
"Um, yeah and we became saiyans since we got cursed again." Explained Ranko.  
  
"Amazing! Could you please let me run a test on a blood sample I'm gonna take from you guys? I really wanna learn something about that curse." Pleaded Bulma.  
  
"I guess..." replied Ranma.  
  
"Great! I'll take the samples right away! Come with me!" she squealed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Back in China...  
  
We see five people discussing about their current situation with our favorite pigtailed martial artist, while another two at the other end of the room are arguing about Ranma being a sorcerer and he kidnapped the pigtailed goddess. (If you don't know who these two are, that's just absurd.)  
  
"It's impossible, Ranma can't just become two forms." Declared Mousse.  
  
"He's right, Ranma can't just become two people, unless..."  
  
"Unless what Ukyo?" asked Akane.  
  
"Unless he got another curse from the springs." Came the reply.  
  
"You maybe right Ukyo-san, but how did Ranma just fly out into the sky?" added Ryoga.  
  
"Maybe airen get that from new curse?" suggested Shampoo.  
  
"We're not sure maybe we can get the guide to help us, he could explain to us what happened?" Mousse said simply.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Shampoo find out what happen to airen."  
  
"Um guys, how are gonna get Kuno and Kodachi to believe in the curses?"  
  
"Leave that to me." Said Akane.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Bulma's lab...  
  
"Your DNA structures are different from twins, your DNA structure is exactly the same!" exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"Are you telling us that were the same person except that I'm a guy and she's a girl?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yup!" she continued. "But I found something strange, like Ranma's ki is positive while Ranko's ki is negative."  
  
"Sumimasen, Bulma-san, but could you let stay here 'cuz we no place to go since we ran away from our fiancés back at Nerima." Asked Ranko politely.  
  
"Sure you can stay here, but what about your name? Since they know your surname is Saotome, they might find you." Said Bulma.  
  
"Hm, your right. Hey Ranma, what should we do with our last name, you know we could adopt Vegeta's or Goku's surnames or take a new one." Inquired Ranko.  
  
"Maybe we should adopt, that way the Amazon's can't track us, since they might get suspicious if we run in to them and get the kiss of marriage again the same guy, but without the curse and different surname; and we at least have a new family." Theorized Ranma.  
  
"Your right, but who's surname should we adopt, Vegeta's or Goku's?"  
  
"How 'bout Vegeta's, were livin' with his family anyway."  
  
"Sure, it's agreed then."  
  
"Hey Bulma, is it okay if we adopt the Brief's surname?"  
  
"Sure you guys can." She smiled warmly.  
  
"But how 'bout our government files, our identities should be covered you know." Worried Ranko.  
  
"Don't worry Ranko, I'll do the same thing I did with Vegeta's profile, but you guys need to get a new look. You know to cover up your appearance."  
  
"That could be easily done, but we don't have money and we wondering if you could give us jobs here, it's only right since were gonna live here and all." Said Ranma.  
  
"I think I have two job openings, think you two can carry really heavy stuff and bring it to the labs?"  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem, but what about school? The police might think we might be delinquents or somethin'."  
  
"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem, I'll pay for your schooling, maybe Orange Star High, Gohan goes there." Supplied Bulma.  
  
"Um, Bulma-san who's Gohan?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot! I call the whole gang and have a welcoming party for you two! I better call Chichi! See you guys later!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Limelie: I know, I know lame chapter, but it's kind of introductory.  
  
Diandra: Since all we want the readers to like this fic we've set up some polls.  
  
Jazzie: You can vote for any of these two.  
  
A. Bring in the Nerima Wrecking Crew to OSH.  
  
B. what do you want?  
  
This is limelie, Ja Ne! 


	5. The party and the search for Ranma

Limelie: So minna-san how'd ya like the last chappie? Anyways, I thank the following people for their reviews:  
  
KyLewin  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Cauli  
  
Suuki-Aldrea  
  
NekoRanmaHPLOTR  
  
Peter Kim  
  
Jazzie: Hey KyLewin special thanks for telling Limelie her mistakes and helping her improve her writing.  
  
Diandra: Hey there! If anybody's wondering. There was no Buu saga, but Videl was able to find out Gohan was Saiyaman 'cuz of a little mistake Gohan did, like the bandaid incident, where Saiyaman gets a cut on his face and Gohan comes to school with a cut on the same spot and Goku was wished back after the Other World Tourney. As for Ranma, he was never cured from the Dragon whisker problem, you know, the infinite hair growth. The next chapter will be Ranma and Ranko's first day at OSH and a few of the NWC had found him. This chapter is the party. And those who were wondering who Jazzie and me were, we're limelie's friends from school.  
  
Limelie: Let's start the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Like my friend NekoRanmaHPLOTR would say: Don't own. Don't sue. Quote the Neko1/2 mew. =3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
  
"Um, Bulma-san, who's Gohan?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot! I'll call the whole gang to have a welcoming party for you two! I better call Chichi! See you guys later!"  
  
And so it continues...  
  
The whole gang had been summoned to Capsule Corps. Goku and Vegeta had been sparring for the past few hours and were bloody and bruised when the Z-gang got there. Trunks and Goten were plotting there next prank on Vegeta. While the others were catching up on the things they have missed.  
  
Krillin waved to our two newbie Z-fighters. "Hey, guys come over here! Bulma already told us all about you guys; by the way, I'm Krillin Chestnut. This guy over here," he motions to Yamcha. "Is Yamcha Bandit."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, I can't believe Bulma knows people so famous! Yajirobe, Son Goku, Tien, Muten Roshi and all you others even Piccolo and Dende. I never even knew a Kami even existed!" greeted Ranko.  
  
Yamcha was about to hit on Ranko but a thought struck him: never hit on saiyans. Instead he explained why Bulma knew all of them. "You should thank Goku for that; he's the one who rounded us up. We were all his enemies, but Goku has somethin' special what I can't put my finger on it; we always end up being his allies except those who want to rule the world guys which we killed."  
  
"You guys must be pretty tired of doin' this."  
  
"Nah, we actually have done this a few couple of times, did I mention, Gohan was the one who defeated Cell."  
  
"Yeah, we never believed Hercule ever defeated Cell he was kinda weak, scratch that, he was VERY weak."  
  
"We were pretty angry ourselves when Hercule took the credit for Gohan's victory, but Gohan let it pass."  
  
From the far end of the party grounds, a voice heard saying, "Hey Ranma, Ranko, come over here I wanna introduce you to someone!"  
  
"Sorry guys, gotta go."  
  
"We're coming Bulma!" And the two jogged off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at China, at Jusenkyo, in the guide's hut...  
  
"Could you explain to us again how Ranma got that curse, it seems impossible of what happened to Ranma, even for the Jusenkyo springs!"  
  
"Well kind sir, Spring of Drowned Man was destroyed by a blast from sky, I never know what it was, but it was destroyed. A few days later, sir that fall into Spring of the Drowned Girl ask for cure, but since spring was no more, I lead him to spring that split his curse forming different person, unfortunately he fall into spring that give him monkey tail. That all I know, few hours later, I faint because of two strange men."  
  
"At last the pigtailed goddess has been freed from the vile Saotome's curse! (Guess who?) "Dear brother, please do not talk about Ranma-sama like that, OHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"Yosh, everybody, tomorrow, we set to find Ranma! Who's with me!?" Akane sounded as if she was the leader.  
  
"Yeah!" all of them agreed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the party...  
  
"Nice to meet you Gohan-kun and Videl-san."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you two too."  
  
"Gohan, I enrolled Ranma and Ranko into OSH, they'll be in the same class as you."  
  
"Nice to learn you guys will be in the same class as me, just don't tell anyone our secrets."  
  
"Don't worry we won't let it slip." Reassured Ranma.  
  
"DINNER!!!" was a yell heard from inside CC and faster than a blink of an eye, all the saiyans were inside stuffing their faces, including our newly transformed ones.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day...  
  
Morning has dawned and our favorite new saiyans had finished breakfast. They had on new clothes, but still similar to their Chinese outfits, but one thing that was really different was their hair styles, Ranma had his pigtailed loosened and was only tied by the Dragon whisker, while Ranko had her hair loosened and her new saiyan hair spikes were slightly up.  
  
"Bye, Bulma, we're meeting Gohan and Videl on the roof of OSH." And with that they blasted of towards Satan City."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Limelie: Sorry for the short chapter folks, but I'm gonna post my sixth chapter hopefully on the same day.  
  
Diandra: (jumps like she's sugar high) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is limelie, signing off. 


	6. AN,sorry not a chapter

Hey everyone, I just want to tell I'm going to start high school on June 10 in eastern time so that means June 11 for you westerners out there. I'll do my best to update at least once a month.  
  
My high school is pretty tough, I've got classes 24/7 literally. (Yup, that means even Sundays.)  
  
So for all you fans out there, I'll try my best not to get banned from my laptop, since there's gonna be a very big possibility of that happenin' cuz this school is really advanced I really mean advanced, like when you're a freshman(First year high), you study senior(second to fourth year) lessons, not to mention I've got Chinese, Filipino, Japanese and probably Spanish lessons 'cuz of heritage. Just to explain, we don't have Junior High in the Philippines.  
  
Just to tell my reviewers out there, I really appreciate it and I hope you keep 'em comin'.  
  
This is limelie, See you soon! 


	7. Ryoga?

Limelie: I'm back with the sixth chapter! Thankies for the reviews everyone! Alright, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't tell me you guys forgot Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi own these.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
  
"Bye Bulma, were meeting Gohan and Videl on the roof of OSH." And with that, they blasted of.  
  
Now...  
  
Lurking in the shadows of OSH, we see an outline of a bandana and a huge camping pack. The figure stealthily tries jumps toward the roof, but instead walks right inside the building.  
  
On the roof...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Apparently Gohan and Videl heard this. "What is it Ranma?"  
  
"I could've sworn... no it can't be..."  
  
"Ranma? Hello, Earth to Ranma. Youhoo."  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry I just thought I felt a familiar ki entering the building."  
  
"Well, who do you think it is?" asked Ranko.  
  
"You wouldn't believe who it is anyway Ranko."  
  
"Why should I not believed it?"  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"What!? I thought we left him in Nerima!"  
  
"Well, he might have gotten lost and found us here or he's just plain dumb."  
  
"He did find us in Jusenkyo, nah, it may just be his luck."  
  
"Hey guys, were gonna be late! We better head for the principal's office to get your schedules."  
  
Inside...  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ranma Briefs and Ranko Briefs, ma'am."  
  
"Let's see... ah! Here ya go!"  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
"Ranma, may I see your schedules?"  
  
"Sure Gohan, here." Ranma said as he handed Gohan their schedules.  
  
Gohan and Videl's eyes widened. "You're schedules are the same as ours!"  
  
"Really! Lemme see!" Ranko grabbed the papers.  
  
"Well watya guys waitn' for let's get to class! We're late!"  
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Classroom...  
  
Mr. Bigmouth(Hehe) entered the classroom. "Alright class, I want to introduce to two new students, please welcome Ranma and Ranko Briefs."  
  
"Would you please introduce yourselves please."  
  
"Well, as you already know I'm Ranma and this is my sister Ranko," he lied. "We're twins our interest are Martial Arts and soccer. Nice to meet you.(He did play soccer when he was back at Furinkan.)"  
  
Whispers broke out in the classroom that Ranma so cute and Ranko was no where near related to him because of her red hair and Ranko being a pigtailed goddess (Sharpener). (I'll try to make him a little Kuno-like)  
  
"Find yourselves a seat and class will begin."  
  
Gohan was motioning to them to sit at the two empty seats in front him. "Hey guys over here."  
  
"Thanks Gohan." They thanked in unison.  
  
As they were to be seated, a blond guy said from behind.  
  
"Hey babe, how 'bout we go out sometime?"  
  
His name was Sharpener Pencil.  
  
A fast uppercut was thrown onto his chin.  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!"  
  
And with that blow, of course, slammed into the wall.  
  
"Geez, I think this guy is gonna be bad as Kuno." Murmured Ranma.  
  
"Hey there cutie!"  
  
And yet again another blond, name: Erasa Rubber.  
  
"And this one is gonna be bad as Kodachi." Mumbled Ranko.  
  
"You said it."  
  
This is goin' to be a looooonnnnggg day. They thought at the same time without knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
As class went on, the usual was just what happened. Ranma, Ranko, and Gohan sleeping. Sharpener just staring at Ranko while Erasa at Ranma. Until...  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Lunch...  
  
"Finally! Hey, Ranko where's the food Bulma packed for us."  
  
"Right here." She pulled out two capsules out of her pocket. "The food is already compressed in the capsules, so don't worry about it. Each capsule can even hold a Jumbo Jet. Here."  
  
"Thanks, let's get go. I'm starving."  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ryoga showed up out of no where attacking Ranko off guard, when he was blocked by Ranma.  
  
"Man, I thought he wasn't gonna recognize us."  
  
"Well, that's what happens when you've got a lifetime rival."  
  
During the conversation, Ryoga was shifting his gaze from Ranma to Ranko.  
  
"Huh? What the heck (stupid ratings) is happening? Am I hallucinating?" and promptly fainted.  
  
"Um, Ranma, I think we better bring him to the nurse's office."  
  
"Do we hafta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
Ranma hoisted Ryoga over his shoulder and went to the nurse's office.  
  
"Hey Ranko, who was that? Asked Videl.  
  
"Just another one of our suitors trying to kill us."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Limelie: Short chapter. Blame Writer's block.  
  
Jazzie: Does puppy dog eyes. Please review.  
  
This limelie, till next time. 


	8. Plans for panda torture

Me: Sorry for not updating for so long! I really had tons of homework. My school just had a new curriculum for me to get used to. Science and math got split into other subjects. That means I have 2 periods of science and 2 periods in math. And for anyone who saw the reviews, it wasn't me who wrote the review under my penname, it was my friend NekoRanmaHPLOTR who forgot to login into her own account.  
  
D-chan: Thanx to all the reviewers!  
  
J-chan: Now that's done... Limelie does not own Ranma and DBZ. The credit goes to Takahashi-sama and Toriyama-sama.  
  
Me: On with the fic!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Last chapter...  
  
"Hey Ranko, who was that?" asked Videl.  
  
"Just another one of our suitors trying to kill us."  
  
Now...  
  
In CC...  
  
"I can't believe I have a new oniisan and oneechan!" exclaimed a purple haired 8 years old.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, I really hope they come home soon! I wanna them to show me that tornado technique!" cried a spiky haired 7 year old.  
  
"Hey Goten, how 'bout we visit them at school! They'll be so happy to see us!"  
  
"Great idea Trunks! Let's go!"  
  
And after that sentence, they flew off to the direction of Ranma and Ranko's ki just in time for...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"PE" sighed out Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan, whatcha so worried about, it's just PE." Asked Ranma.  
  
"It's just every time in PE, something bad happens."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, it's nothing to worry about, I mean come on, we can ace this class." Reassured Ranko.  
  
"No Ranko, it's not what Gohan is worrying, it's about all our secrets." Said Videl.  
  
"Don't we'll keep 'em."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At that statement the two Jusenkyo twins had a shiver up their spines.  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"Don't worry sis, it's gonna be alright. And about Ryoga, we'll just have to change our looks again, this time it is gonna be an all out makeover."  
  
"Thanks bro, let's get to class."  
  
Later...  
  
"Okay class, we're gonna have a couple of martial arts teachers today." Announced Mr. Pain (hehe, I just like making up funny names.) "Please welcome Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo."  
  
Disappointed groans were heard all over the gym for not having a famous martial artist teach that day. As for the water twins, they were worried. Worried about "them" finding out. About "them" taking them back to the wayward district Nerima. To the insane school Furinkan. Back to the insane fiancés, suitors, and love sick martial artists. Not this time, they were gonna stand up to that. And get back Akane. (For Ranma that is) As for Ranko, she was gonna get back at all those perverts.  
  
"Um... hello everybody, I and partner are looking for a new heir to Anything Goes Martial arts, we are going to give a small tournament to see who will qualify, there is one condition, and the heir has to be man, not a girl, so I'm really if some of you girls were excited about this." Stated Genma.  
  
Suddenly, two blurs shot out from nowhere.  
  
"Oniisan! Oneechan! Can we stay with you here! Goten and me are reeaaaaaaaaaalllllly bored at home!" cried Trunks.  
  
"Yeah oniichan, we wanna play with Trunks' new brother and sister!"  
  
All three teenage Saiyans were sitting on the ground, shocked.  
  
A bubbly Erasa broke their trance. "Chibis no kawaii!!!" she ran and pinched both on their cheeks and 'awww's were heard in the gym.  
  
"Ahem, if you please, could anyone tell me whose brothers are those two?" asked Soun "We would like to get on with the tournament."  
  
A very cruel idea formed in the twin Saiyan's heads.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Tendo, but the one with the purple hair is our brother, we're really sorry." Faked apologized Ranma.  
  
"It's alright boy (guess who said that), but could you please take them home, they're disturbing the class."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we live a little far from here", pleaded Ranko. Does Tendo School Teary-eyed and make your opponent feel sorry for you technique (you know, the one Soun uses to make Ranma stay with Akane) "Could they please stay with us for a while?"  
  
'Awwww, I feel sorry for her.' sigh "Alright, now please go and stay with the other girls so we may start our tournament."  
  
Ranko walked pass Ranma.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' bro?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Shall we."  
  
"Let's"  
  
"Oh, and Ranma? Tell Gohan and the chibis, we'll need 'em"  
  
"Sure, tell Videl too."  
  
"Kay. Let the torture commence."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Me: Love it? Hate it? Tell me, onegai? Gomen for the shortness once again, but as you've noticed this did not come out in the weekend, where I fixed this to be posted on Saturday. I had to get the anxiety out of me, and I snuck out on my ban to use my laptop on weekdays. grins So I had to type this real quick! I promise to get another chapter out on this very same month! (July) Since this gonna show up June 30 on ff.net.  
  
D-chan: Now please, limelie is really having a hard time keeping up with her Chinese class, so please, excuse her writer's block. She's been currently writing her Chinese literature paper on how to reply to people in Chinese. You maybe have guessed that she got a B on, which is really low on her mom's standards, she has to get B and above to pass her.  
  
J-chan: Review please, they her really make happy and relax her overworked brain a lot.  
  
Me: Now click that button! 


	9. All is revealed almost

Me: I'm still alive and updating! Woohoo! Now stop saying I'm dead J-chan! (Thwacks Jazzie on the head with a ki-blade)  
  
J-chan: (grumbles) you're dead. You're dead. You're dead. You're dead. You're dead.  
  
D-chan: She told you to stop saying that! (Does the same thing limelie did to her earlier.)  
  
Jazzie drops unconscious.  
  
D-chan: Now, here's something so you can know who's talking to who.  
  
( limelie talking )  
  
:: telepathy ::  
  
"talking"  
  
[characters doing something while talking]  
  
'emphasized words'  
  
/toughts/  
  
panda sign  
  
Me: Now that's done. I do not own, so do not sue. Kay?  
  
On with the fic!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
  
"Oh, and Ranma? Tell Gohan and the chibis, we'll need 'em"  
  
"Sure, tell Videl too."  
  
"Kay. Let the torture commence."  
  
On with the torture...  
  
Ranma had gathered the guys (Gohan, chibis, and himself) and now started to discuss the plan. Of course, on the other side of the gym, Ranko had explained why they wanted to torture the (ahem) teacher and they needed her to be the distraction.  
  
With the guys...  
  
"Hey Trunks, do you still have your Super Soaker with ya?" asked Ranma with all mischievousness in him. A smirk.  
  
"Hai oniisan! Goten and me never leave the house without these!" said Trunks as he and Goten pulled out two huge Super Soakers out of nowhere.  
  
Gohan motioned them to huddle together as he finished doing calculations for angles and points where they should 'attack'.  
  
Ranma started. "So here's what we do first..."  
  
With the girls...  
  
"So basically, you guys want me to distract Mr. Pain and you and Ranma start the plan." Recollected Videl.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you're gonna do what by tying your hair into a pigtail again?" she asked again.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Ranko said as she smirked like her adoptive father.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Later, as the tournament was getting ready...  
  
"Alright kids! We're gonna start! So get down here and draw numbers so we'll know who's fighting who!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"I got 15, what you get Gohan?" asked Ranma.  
  
"3, great I'm fighting Sharpener." Said Gohan in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, you can just dodge, you won't have to blow your cover." Reassured Ranma.  
  
"All right." [sigh]  
  
Within the minds of Ranma and Ranko...  
  
:: Hey bro, can ya hear me?::  
  
:: Huh? Sis? How ya do that?::  
  
:: A pry here and there, guess we can read each other's thoughts. Anyway, you ready bro?::  
  
::Yep, very.::  
  
The two faced each other and smirked, two identical smirks that they used to have.  
  
With the tournament...  
  
"Next is R-r-ranma Briefs and Mr. Saotome himself!" Soun managed to stutter out. Of course, reading his 'former son-in-law-to-be's' name caused him a little shock. ( I forgot to tell ya guys that Soun and Genma would also fight at the tournament to knock out some of the weaker guys. )  
  
"Ha! The new guy's in for it! There's no way he could beat the head of that martial arts clan!" mocked Sharpener.  
  
"Just watch Sharpener, Ranma will win." Shot back Ranko, who was waiting for the time to strike while Ranma walked up the platform.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
On the platform...  
  
"Hello oyaji." Ranma made sure he emphasized the word 'oyaji'. He also had his pigtail back up to make him more recognizable.  
  
"S-s-son!? We thought you were dead!?" cried a confused Genma.  
  
"I am no longer your son, 'Genma', you already did that when you sold me out." Replied Ranma.  
  
"Nonsense! Your coming back to Nerima and that's final!" shouted Genma.  
  
"NOW!" yelled Ranma.  
  
Trunks heard the signal and started squirting Genma with the Super Soakers, of course not without the help of Goten. The curse triggered, also as planned, Ranma took the chance and phased out and was replaced by Ranko.  
  
Looks like you didn't cure your curse after all boy! said Genma or wrote on the panda sign.  
  
"Not so fast 'oyaji', you ain't seen nothin' yet." As she charged, alongside her, Ranma appeared.  
  
Ranko uppercutted Genma in the stomach. Thrown to Ranma, he punched the panda square on the face. Before falling, Ranko caught the panda and started whispering something to his ear. The panda nodded, with a very fearful look on his face.  
  
"Now 'oyaji', get outta here and don't even come back! I've had enough of those fiancés coming after me, and now your getting an innocent bystander to suffer what I had!? She (Ranko) yelled. "Your low, you know that. And as for the cursed, I got cured, it wasn't the Split Cat Hair Technique I used, that's my other self, or my brother, we got cured by another spring." She said in a now calm voice. "Now go!"  
  
Soun picked up the panda roof hopped to who knows where. Ranma and Ranko now smirking at their victory, little did they know a short figure had been watching them from the corners.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Me: There you have it, a new chapter. I'll be out for a while for quarterly final exams for Chinese. So hang in there. Oh, and, please answer the poll, I really need to know if you wanna get who in the school:  
  
Ukyo Shampoo Ryoga (again) Happosai  
  
The mystery figure will be revealed in the next few chapters or so.  
  
Now click that little blue button! 


	10. My mistake! Please read this!

Before you guys kill me, I'm still a little new for posting notices, this story is not discontinued, it's just **_ON HOLD_** till further notice.

For those who have seen the previous post I have replaced it with this, I'm really sorry.

Please, please, forgive me!!!


End file.
